Anomaly Mishap
by TostitoQueen
Summary: When Thor, got closer to Loki, he had a better look at the woman in his brother's arms, it shocked him, he didn't think this is where she would be, and he thought her dead, that the convergence had sucked her in whole.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Barnacle Monkey

Chapter Text

Darcy Lewis has a safe word, not for sexual relation of any kind, okay she may have one for that too, but more for when life turns supernatural or overly sciency. So earlier today when Jane was on her blind date Darcy the friend that she is decided that she was going to investigate the anomaly herself.

Darcy contrary to popular belief, a belief that she made sure no one contradicted was actually very smart, if smart meant that she processed information faster and more efficient than the latest super computer created by Tony Stark himself then yes, she was smart.

When Darcy was fresh out of high school she had gotten an invitation to a prestigious university, the only problem was the information came in the form of being thrown over two stories only to land in a bush next to a building that wasn't there before in the wrong season. However she was going to soon learn that that wasn't going to be the strangest thing about her newest school.

Brakebills.

The schools name was strange and the testing was even stranger but she just went with it. Who cares if paper moved on its own, she got to draw a bunny as a required part of a test, and she was okay with that. It turned out that you needed more than just intellect to go to this school. You needed to be able to do magic, or at least the kind of magic that takes five years' worth of unrelenting studying to do.

So when it came to the final part of testing she blew the instructors mind when she exploded everything in the office she was in after having being called an unloved nobody who deserved to die in a ditch. Let's just say that she didn't liked being talked to that way.

Everything was fine the next few year at Brakebills, she learned how to do magic and how most things in the universe worked and how what mundane people would call anomalies were actually very sciency magic. After all nothing just _happens_. When Darcy graduated to second year she was to learn her specialty, however she didn't, so they piled her in with the illusionary specialties instead, just saying, they know how to party.

Instead it was the dreaded fourth year that she learned her specialty, Cell Manipulation. You can guess what did with that.

When she graduated she was then considered a Magician. It may have been a stupid title but it was what they went with and Darcy didn't really give it a second thought, it's not like she was going to be writing a resume anytime soon for the mundane world. Magic was a relatively well kept secret, not even organizations such as SHIELD knew what Brakebills was.

After Brakebills, Darcy, became bored, there was only so many time in a day you could re-animate a cute little bunny stuffed animal before life became boring. So she enrolled herself into Culver university for something that didn't include science, even if science was in the title. Political Science, now she could walk around not looking at people thinking of how stupid they were, like really you can only stop yourself from correcting someone so many times.

Then she got bored again and thought maybe she should do something sciency and see how the other side lived. Queue in Jane Foster considered a quack for her chosen pursuit. Then add in Asgardian and BAM. Life became less boring.

But back to the current problem.

At first everything was hunky dory, it was like Disney decided that she was a princess and she was about to go on a wicked adventure with her intern Ian. There were even ten-year-olds and floating trucks and magical falling dimensional travel. Who wouldn't love that?

Then the intern lost the car keys. So she took his name privileges, he was forever to be known as intern. It was like every red-blooded American that she decided to adventure the creepy anomaly ridden factory alone. Nothing was going to happen, nothing ever happens, only it did and she wasn't going to like it.

Turned out passing through natural dimensional plains was like passing through any other dimensional plain, practically unnoticeable. Around her was what appeared to be a cave system but there were no obvious colours that would indicate that the caves would have come from earth, everything was just grey.

Then it dawned on her, the convergence. To say she was shocked and highly amused would be an outright lie. She didn't want to be trapped in another part the nine realms. She wanted to curl up in her favourite blanket turning her favourite stuffed bunny into an animated object making it battle her stuffed elephant for an hour.

Behind her was a cliff and she really didn't want to turn back and test the effects of the dimensional travel. She was with Jane partly because she didn't understand dimensional travel mostly because she was able to worm her way into Darcy's cold heart. Taking a look forward she wanted to smack herself.

Whose bright idea was it to chase the rabbit down the rabbit whole, oh yea that was her. If her math was right and it usually was than all she needed to do was follow the ominous energy to find her way home.

It was the chanting of 'oh shit' that kept her feet steady as she walked. Slowly a glow of black and red came to view, and she knew she was in deep shit. Nothing that glowed in an ominous cave meant anything good.

The glowing substance looked like a floating liquid. Ever moving and moved to an invisible wave. It had a dark beauty that screamed danger and her body was in war with itself. And it shot out towards her.

"Barnacle Monkey!"

 **A/N So, an idea got stuck in my head so I decided, why not? If you are reading this note, thank you for reading.** **  
** **Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mischief Man

Chapter Text

When Darcy woke up she was in what seemed to be in a blinding white cell with solidified energy keeping her in. How she got in there she didn't really care, all she cared about was that she was trapped and she didn't like it at all. Only problem was that the foreign energy that shot out towards her before she blacked out seemed to have latched itself onto her like a parasite, making her useless.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Said a silky voice, startling her.

Still lying flat on the ground she turned her head to look at the man who belonged to the soothing voice, he looked familiar but his face alluded her and so she tried to move her muscles. Everything hurt.

"How long have I been here?" Darcy asked examining herself, her cells seem to be working harder than usual and her body was starting to bond with the weird energy. There was nothing she would be able to do about if she stayed in this cell any longer.

"Not long after the battle." She quirked eyebrow at him making him smirk. "Ah, yes you wouldn't know that these was had recently seen carnage."

Getting a better look at the man, he seemed to enjoy the wonderfulness of what is known as leather and she found that she quite liked him rapped in leather, turning her eyes back to his face something clicked. Loki.

"Oh yes speak dirty to me because that is totally what I need to hear right now." Darcy supplied rolling her eyes examining the cell for any weakness.

"You are an interesting little thing," he said as if it were some kind of a complement. "I am however more interested how you were able to-"

"Transport by perky ass into an Asgardian cell with no noticeable concern?" Darcy said this time looking him in the eyes.

This wasn't him, after spending years with illusionist she had learned to spot an illusion like a where's Waldo picture book. She was very good at finding Waldo. Knowing that when an illusionist hid themselves, it was usually because they were hiding something; she could understand the need to do so.

As if she were on fire her skin burned then stopped and then was hit with a freezing sensation. There was only one reason for this and she really didn't like the implication.

"Distract me." Said Darcy, the sensation prickling her skin getting more painful by the moment.

"And who said I was going to do anything for you?" He was right; even though he might not know it she was partially the reason why Thor got his mojo back. He must have recognised her; his flaming robot did almost squished her after all.

"The goodness of your heart?" Darcy tried.

He only raised an eyebrow at that.

"You could always tell me embarrassing story of Thor?" Whether that caused a reaction out of him she wouldn't know he seemed to want to keep himself shielded. "Is it true Thor dressed as a woman to get his hammer back?"

Mischief surrounded the clone with a smile, she would take that as a yes. "If I said yes, would you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" The clone still smiled but the sense of mischief left him making Darcy feel a little empty. "Cheer up Mischief Man."

That was how it started. It didn't take long before Loki regaled to her about stories of his past and in turn she told him about hers. It was only just. She didn't blame Loki for trying to take over Earth; something told her it wasn't really him that did it. Nothing would be able to tell her differently.

She told him about her life growing up, how after she graduated school she was transported to a place that taught magic. Even though those were days of hard work it still brought a smile to her face despite the pain she was in.

It was a quick friendship, and if pressed Loki would deny it. However Darcy knew she could trust him. Trust, something she thought she would never give another person.

"I'm a god."

"Mischief man~"

"Do you mock me?" Darcy feigned a shocked expression at Loki's words.

"Me? Mock you, oh no dear I could never mock you!" She said in an overly high voice that seemed to crack just a tiny bit. Loki noticed, but she would learn there would be many things Loki would notice.

"You should sleep, you are tired." Loki said his voice low any sign that he was joking around was gone.

"I hurt." Darcy said holding herself, finally admitting something Loki knew for a while.

"I know," Loki said his own voice soothing. "But a guard will be here shortly to take you to a healer."

"But they won't be able to help me…" Darcy said curling herself closer to Loki's cell.

"You have my word they will try the best they can." Loki said.

"Thank you." Darcy said before passing out letting the pain consume her.

In the end it wasn't a guard that came but Thor, the very person that Loki did not want to see.

"Thor. After all this time, and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki enough. No more illusions."

Loki closed his eyes, disappearing with a ripple of magic. The illusion of a clean cell faded away, to show a room scattered with upturned furniture, and Loki sitting against the opposite wall. His foot covered in squashed berries, his clothing torn, his hair a mess.

"Now you see me brother." Loki alleged. "Did she suffer?"

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

"Go on."

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant you: vengeance. And afterward, this cell."

Loki chuckled, the thought in a way amusing him. "You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't, mother did. But you should know that when we fought each other did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you."

"When do we start?" Laughed Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changed

Chapter Text

It didn't take Thor long to get Loki out of the cell, in truth it was very simplistic. When Loki finally got out Thor had started walking towards the exit, not even noticing that his brother had turned around to another cell. He only stopped when he heard the distinct sound of another cell opening.

"Loki, Brother, we have to worry at any moment-" However Thor stopped mid-sentence taking in the image before him. Before him was his cruel brother cradling a young woman as if she would break any moment, a precious glass in his hands that could fall to pieces at any moment. Loki took no notice of Thor's curious gaze; his eyes were firmly on the woman in his arms.

"I told you I would get you out, it's not a guard, but the bloke is as smart as one anyhow." Loki whispered, knowing full well she couldn't hear him.

Turning his attention back to Thor his eyes hardened again. "I need to get her to the infirmary."

When Thor, got closer to Loki, he had a better look at the woman in his brother's arms, it shocked him, he didn't think this is where she would be, and he thought her dead, that the convergence had sucked her in whole.

"Lady Darcy, you truly are an impressive mortal." Thor said, despite his worry for his young shield sister he was happy to see her alive. "How long has she been here?"

"She arrived shortly after the attack." Loki answered. "She will be okay she just needs rest."

Loki said this more to himself than Thor, the mortal had wormed her way to Loki's conscious and he knew he had to keep her safe. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, even in sleep the tremors of pain still had her in their clutches and he made a silent vow that she would make it, he just needed to earn his freedom.

"How did the guards not notice another body in the cells?" Thor demanded.

"You know as well as I that the guards wouldn't even feed the prisoners if they had it their way." Loki bit out.

When they had finally made it the infirmary Darcy's hands were white with the force she was holding on to Loki's tunic, making it even harder for him to let her go. It was obvious that if Loki had it his way he wouldn't leave, and Thor, saw this.

"Brother we must leave now, the healers will know what to do." Thor said once Loki was free of the mortal.

Seems how he was no longer in his cell he was able to put on his leathers that they had thrown into the infirmary when they were treating his wounds and left with his brother knowing full well he would be back.

Taking his mind off the woman in the infirmary he paid close attention to his brother, it was no use dwelling on something he could not change. Thor was quiet and determined and Loki, had seen that something in him had changed. His old brother would be loud in his steps and even then a grin would be plastered upon his face, however this was not his old brother, a new brother had taken his place. He had changed.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine, are you sure you wouldn't rather punch your way out?" Loki said with a mischievous smile.

"If you keep speaking I just might." Thor bit back.

"Fine. As you wish I'm not even here." He said a cat like arrogance surrounding him before he changed himself into someone more inconspicuous. "Is this better?"

"It's better company at least" Loki shook his head.

"Still we could be _less_ conspicuous." He said reasoning himself. "Hmm brother, you look ravishing."

So he had changed Thor, into the image of the Lady Sif, Thor, was reasonably not impressed with Loki's antics. "It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form."

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much." He said morphing into the form of Captain America changing Thor back in the process. "Oh, this is much better. Woah! Costume's a bit much, it's so tight~ But the confidence! I can feel the righteousness surging! Hey, wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honour, and patriotism God bless America-"

Thor had changed however, and had Loki pinned to a pillar his palm firmly pressed against Loki's mouth in an attempt to shut him up.

"What?" Loki asked knowing full well that there were two soldiers walking along the plaza. "You can at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!"

The sound of sliding metal makes Loki smile at the fact that he may be getting something to arm himself with. "At last, a little common sense." However it was short lived as his hand were encased in cuffs, Loki couldn't help but think about how Darcy, was going to laugh at him for his foolishness of being caught in such a lame trap.

"I thought you liked tricks?" Thor smiled.

They had finally made it, waiting for the Lady Sif and Jane. Bother were taking longer than the brothers thought. Loki was starting to get bored and that was never good. However before he could try anything he saw the two women walking towards him. It was the Lady Jane who spoke first.

"You're-"

"I'm Loki. You may have heard of me." Loki said smugly only to get smacked in the face.

"That was for New York."

Loki chuckling at the ambitious midgardian. "I like her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Honour

Chapter Text

Darcy wasn't awake for Loki's grand escape out of Asgard, she was instead in the infirmary being redressed. The clothes she had been wearing before was soaked through with sweat and had stuck to her almost painfully, they even ended up just cutting the dress off. None of this was registered however as she lay sleeping on the bed.

Asleep, Darcy dreamt of being a fox in a arctic glade, how with different eyes she saw the world differently. She always preferred being an Arctic Fox when she transformed, there was something about the beauty on how they saw the world around them. How the snow reflected the light even in the dead of night. This was her happy place when the pain became too much.

Just because she wasn't awake didn't mean she was fighting tooth and nail to stay alive, and relatively human.

The healers surrounding her had no clue how the human wound up within their infirmary. They did what they could for her but they still had to notify the king. He did not like the thought that a mere mortal was able to sneak on to Asgard as if it were some game. He had half a mind to send the mortal back to her people but a spike in energy had stopped him. It was eerily similar to another power he had felt, not as powerful it was only a fraction of what the other power was but it was more power than any living creature should poses.

Darcy had no clue that a one eyed king had tried to kill her as she lay seemingly defenseless. But she was encased in an orb of energy and nothing he did would penetrate it. He had no choice but to leave her be.

She was rearing the end of her transformation. The energy inside her was settling down and she was now in a deep sleep. She dreamed more of being the fox in the snowy arctic glade. It was so peaceful. As a fox she could see further than she could as a human, distinguishing the snow from another animal. It was a misconception that this breed of fox had poor eyesight. If anything they had one of the best. They see light differently; they see it where humans cannot. When the night is pitch-black the snow glows in an ethereal light made by the reflections of the ice particles. A sight no human would ever be able to witness.

It was a dream but a good dream.

When passing through worlds, time was different what could seem like a millisecond could in fact be hours and just because you went through the portal once, does not mean that time would pass at the same rate as the first time you would step through it. So when Loki had finally made it back to Asgard it had been hours since he last stepped through.

His immediate thought went to Darcy, he didn't even know if she was still alive.

Usually Loki wouldn't have been caught scowling through the halls of Asgard. However today was not one of them; he was still bleeding from the wound of the blade and the bandage he had did himself needed more than the meagre tending it had gotten.

When he finally reached her, he wasn't sure whether or not it was fortunate that Darcy lay peacefully asleep unaware of the danger around her or how he yelled his adopted father into an Odin sleep or how he had stolen his father's form, posing as him throughout the court. He called it a small victory when no one had given notice that he wasn't Odin, even when he issued orders the real Odin would have never made.

It was the presence of Thor did he actually think of his actions and what they may lead to if he continued this path.

"You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?" Loki disguised as Odin said to Thor's advancing form.

"My life, Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki for all his grave imbalance understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice… It changes you I'd rather be a good man than a great King."

"Is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves?"

"When you speak, do I not hear Mother's voice?" Thor said solemnly. "This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing."

"One son who wanted the Throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?"

"Loki died with Honour, I shall live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" Loki as Odin nods.

Thor looks down to Mjlnor and offering it back to Odin, he was handing back the one thing that made him Thor.

"It belongs to you, if you are worthy of it." Loki said, not wanting the hunk of metal.

"I shall try to be."

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune."

"I know."

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, I would only speak from my heart. Go on my son."

"What about the Lady Darcy?"

"She is still unconscious; when she wakes you shall see her again."

"Thank you father."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Text

Loki laughed at his brother's idiocy and his own. If only he had just waited, he had all the time in the world and he had not seen this outcome. However he meant everything he said to Thor, as Odin. He was proud of his brother. Someway, somehow that little mortal had done something what many years have not been able to.

Leaving the throne he made his way to Darcy, he had moved her away from prying eyes not so long ago and is resting in his chambers till she woke from her slumber.

His chambers were quiet the only sound being of her light breathing, she looked different now, nothing drastic but different all the same. Her hair was thicker, her core temperature had dropped and her once rosy skin, paled from lack of heat. However the change had not taken anything away from her natural beauty nor did it make her more so, she was just simply Darcy.

He took a seat on the bed next to her almost willing her to wake up, to look him in the eyes. She was healed, everything had settled, she should be awake and yet here she was still sleeping.

Nearly a fortnight and she still had yet to wake and Loki was worried that she might be trapped within herself. He didn't know what possessed him to care for her. They had one conversation, she didn't fear him, and if anything she acted s if she trusted him, the foolish girl.

Slowly he raised his hand brushing away a stray hair from her face and the contact seemed to have done something as she began to stir. The room was relatively dark, nothing to bother the eyes but as soon as she opened hers she shut them again as if blinded by an invisible light.

"It's okay, take it slow." Loki hushed, not wanting her to over exert herself before she had a proper conversation.

"Loki?" Darcy asked confused, voice hoarse from lack of use. The last thing she had remembered was passing out and he undeniably was locked up in a cell; then again, so was she.

"Who else would I be?" Loki mused. She still refused to open her eyes and it was almost comical on how she was trying to look in his direction without sight.

Slowly she tried opening her eyes again and instantly, Loki, knew what had happened. Her eyes once a beautiful shade of blue, were now tricoloured as if whatever had latched on to her could not fully change her sight. It looked as tho what ever power had latched itself on her had struggled, blotching the old blue leaving flecks and whole sections of purple and red, corroding the original blue. Loki, startled but her sudden movement Looked was brought back from his thoughts, But instead of freaking out like anyone else about the change in sight she laughed.

She bloody well laughed.

"Darcy?" Loki asked becoming more concerned for the girls mentality as she began looking around her as if seeing the world for the first time.

"I always wanted to see the world like this, I feel like the fox in the glade." She whispered turning her face to look at Loki. "You look different now."

"So do you." Loki chuckled.

"Please tell me I don't look like a troll, Giant sure, troll no."

"Nothing too noticeable but your eyes have changed colour." This seemed to relieve any tension she had at the thought that she might look like a troll, Loki at having seen a troll couldn't help but agree.

No matter how he reassured her she still stole a glance at her hands to make sure that they were not covered in hair, however they weren't. He was right nothing had really changed. But thanks to her new vision she could see what others couldn't, she saw her skin and the faint glow from the light reminded her of the snow at a much smaller scale smaller scale.

"Everything used to be so ordinary, I even used to need glasses but now everything reflects light, even that that shouldn't…. I can see everything." She said in awe looking at Loki in the eyes. "I can even tell that the far end of the room is the coldest and that behind that door, heat, is rolling like waves."

Loki just looked at the woman on his bed, vision like that reminded him of his own, his real vision, the vision he didn't even he knew he had, till he traveled to Jotunheim.

"You know something?" questioned Darcy, Loki had thought he had schooled his features enough that she wouldn't be able to see but she had seen right through him.

"Your vision reminds me that of a Jotun, a frost giants."

"They must see beauty every day." This statement confused Loki, nothing about a frost giant was beautiful.

"They are giant blue monsters that live on an ice ridden tundra with no light." She only smiled at him.

"You know nothing, Mischief Man." She giggled to a joke he was not privy too leaving Loki speechless.

He was a god; he was not to be mocked by a mere mortal who only just woke up from her slumber. However when she turned to him with a smile on her face he smiled back, completely forgetting why he was mad at her to begin with.

"Darcy I have to leave for a moment, stay here." Loki said not looking at the woman still wrapped in his bed, something was bothering him and it worried her.

"I take it people don't know I'm here?" Darcy asked.

"No."

Sure she felt different, she had more energy, lighter and she could feel the power that had attached itself to her but it was her power now, she was the power and the power was her and the more she thought of it the more of a headache it became.

Without warning her body crashed into his holding him as tight with a strength Loki did not know she could poses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Treat Me

Chapter Text

"Come on Mischief Man, tell me!" Darcy laughed.

"I will tell you as soon as you hand that back." He gestured to the small notebook in her hands.

"Oh, this little thing?" She asked innocently waving it flippantly. "It's not worth anything, you don't _need_ it."

Despite his angered features he didn't threaten her; actually she found it highly amusing that she was able to bring the God of mischief to his last nerve. But like all god things they must come to an end and a sly smirk crossed his features, she knew he had something up his sleeve.

"I guess you do not want those decadent deserts that I pilfer from the kitchens then."

"You wouldn't, food is sacred!" The horror of losing her treats waging heavily on her decision.

"You sound like Volstagg."

"He's a smart man, you however seem to be quite dim." She shot back; his eyes became slits, he never like being called anything but intelligent. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

"You get me a double batch of those treats and you shall get your book back, unread."

"I see no problem with that." In truth he had already pilfered a double batch as there had been a feast; however he was not going to tell her this.

"Go on, get them." She ushered.

"Then step away."

"But the door is behind you." Darcy pointed as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Very well," He took slow strides towards her boxing her in between the cupboard and book shelf, he was only a hairs breath away from her and if she wasn't looking up the only thing she would be able to see would be would be his suprasternal notch. It seemed that not even his tunic was willing to hide it and it was a thought she didn't want to dwell on.

With one hand he raised it above her head not taking his eyes off her and slowing opened the small cupboard door pulling out the treats she so desperately wanted.

"You had them to begin with… and you let me use my bargaining chip for treats you already got me?" She said with a deathly calm.

Loki only gave her a smug smirk, that annoying smirk that had been teasing her for the last few days. He seemed to always be a step ahead of her and he knew it and almost as slowly as he grabbed her treats he snatched the book from her hand. Taking a peek at her treats she smiled, any sign that she was mad at him gone.

"You are forgiven," She said turning her smile to Loki. "You do realize though that I will find out what is in that book."

"How you even found it bewilders me." Loki said rolling his eyes before strolling to the chair. "I have grossly underestimated you."

With treats in hand she tried to not show him how that statement made her feel. No one knew her, not really, she was nothing special; out of her graduating class she was considered one of the dimmer students. She wasn't surprised that he had underestimated her; she lived her life with people not knowing what she was capable of. But it bothered her that _he_ underestimated her and for the life of it she couldn't understand that. She was nothing, a nobody; she has had done nothing for anybody to see her as anything other than nothing.

She just wasn't worth it.

"So, Mischief Man," Darcy started after a moment of silence. "Not saying I don't like your room, but you probably want your bed back and-"

"Till Odin wakes," Loki interrupted. "I can't leave the kingdom without a ruler on the throne."

If Darcy thought about it the few days that she had been up she had taken up his bed, she didn't even know where he slept.

"Wait, why do you need to be free of the throne to get me home?" She asked genuinely confused.

But he didn't answer just read his book. The thought that he was keeping something from her irritated her beyond belief. She was half tempted to throw a treat at him, but he would probably catch it.

The thought actually made her laugh.

Cute little puppy Loki catching treats with his mouth, waging his tail. To test her theory she grabbed Loki's favourite, she only knew this because it was the treat that was eaten the most and it wasn't her that ate them. With a steady hand she tossed it, mentally crossing her fingers for the imagined grand result.

However he didn't just eat it out of thin air. Like refined little prince that he was he snatched it from thin air, examined it from the corner of his eye and plopped it into his mouth.

An hour later and three books she did it again, however she should have taken better notice to where she was throwing because he didn't catch it this time, instead the treat went threw him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Waking Chill Chapter Text

Darcy woke with a chill, she could see her breath on the air and she knew something was wrong. She idly wondered where Loki was, he was always up she wondered if he even knew what a bed was made for. Sure there are many activities that which could be done in said bed however that wasn't her concern. Climbing out of the warmth from the furred bed she set out to finding the source of the chill thinking maybe that Loki left open a window only to find that the window couldn't be opened and that it was warmer outside than in.

Moving her gaze to the door she spotted Loki, shivering on the couch, a couch that she was sure did no benefits to his tall stature. She saw his sweat and she knew it wasn't because he had been exercising, she doubted that the people on this planet even knew how.

Getting closer she found herself getting colder, it was as if he was being cocooned in freezing temperatures but she paid little attention to it. Despite the cold around them when she laid her hand on his forehead he was burning up, racking up a fever that she didn't even know what possible.

"Loki, open your eyes." Darcy begged. "I need you to open your eyes."

She stayed still for a second before checking his person, it was clear that he wasn't going to be functional for a while. It seemed his magic was already trying to cool down his body but his was no use and she knew that it was more than a simple flu to have gotten him. She didn't even notice that she was crying.

"Loki, I'm going to remove your shirt, you have an infection of some sort." She said hoarsely. "I only have year of healing under my belt so… cross your fingers that it's something I can do."

Peeling off his shirt that stuck to him through the sweat she could see a makeshift bandage around his torso and let out a gasp. Around the bandage she could see what she assumed to be a mid-transformation that seeped its way under the bandage, however it was putrid green that coloured the bandage that worried her. Removing the bandage, she never wanted to cry more than she did that moment.

"Loki how could you live like this…"

The smell was ranched and the red swelling and the green puss was what she expected and was surprised that it he was even able stand a few hours ago. Tearing her eyes away from the whole in his torso she studied the blue skin before weaving her hands in a complicated formation mumbling a spell under her breath. It revealed that even though his current form was his made from his own magic, it was made permanent by something stronger, an artifact of some sort. He had had this form so long that his cells had made it a part of him.

She left him on the couch while she ran to the bathroom filling up a basin with water and grabbing more clothes than she probably needed. She had no idea how to heal him, she had an idea what he was but she only knew about as much as any other child on Asgard and she needed to get a better grasp on how his cells reacted before she could start healing him.

Her hands were shaky bringing the basin to him, she had opted to stop trying to whip the tears on her face over an hour back but she cleaned out the infection the best she could.

Studying the wound again she knew that he wasn't going to be able to maintain the second form. The infection wasn't going to allow it and she needed to take away any complications as she could. Even though this was her specialization she knew him, cared for him even, how he was able to worm his way so far she didn't know but she knew that she needed to save him But she knew it was only for selfish reasons.

"Loki, I doubt you would want me to do this but I have to, it's the only way you will live through this." She whispered before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "You are forbidden to die, seriously you drive me banana-balls, sometimes, I swear."

This wasn't like turning someone into an animal, this was a whole other spectrum, and usually the subject would change back after a set amount of time. Loki however had been wearing this guise so long that it had become a second skin, literally. Removing it, even temporally was going to hurt and by the sounds of his screams it was.

With every scream something broke in Darcy, but she couldn't stop, she didn't stop till he no longer looked like the Loki she knew, but he was still very much Loki.

Her specialization involved changing cells, whether it be change their purpose or change them to something else it doesn't matter. Healing is the art of repairing cells to make the old, knew. One would think that Darcy, who was uniquely qualified for the healing arts would have studied it more than she had but she hadn't. So when she was finally able to start healing Loki, she had made a silent vow to look more into the healing arts, she might even go back to Brakebills for self-study.

She just wanted him to wake up.

 **A/N So, I dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers, I love you people! However you are going to have to wait a while for the next one though. Don't get me wrong, I've wrote it, but I refuse to post three chapters in one day. ^.^**

 **Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Feeling Blue

Chapter Text

The wound went right through him and he was still delirious with fever when she had led him to his bed, with him being on a larger surface area it was easier to move him to heal his back. The only way she could think that it had gotten this bad was that he had neglected to see a healer after he got ran through, and it seemed that his his body's natural healing capabilities allowed him to stay upright for who knows how long.

She doesn't know how long she had been healing him, but she knew that the constant flow of magic had made her tired. Her body even with a large store of energy wasn't used to using so much at one time. If she was in her old body she would have died twice over by now.

He has a shard of metal still logged in his tissue but she wouldn't be able to get without causing more damage and with his body weak from infection she knew that he would have to stay this way for a while longer. It was at that moment that she finally actually looked at him. He was beautiful. His skin reminded her of the frozen waterfalls of Norway and she turned her attention to him. She knew in that moment that she would do anything to keep him alive.

Taking a seat next to the bed she fell asleep tracing her thumb on his arm lovingly.

Loki woke up feeling disorientated and when he moved pain shot from his middle like all of his nerves were working overdrive. Looking down he noticed Darcy's small hand holding onto his arm, his blue arm and instantly as if burned, he tore it away.

He was only wearing his trousers, his torso was bare and he looked down at his wound to find it was mostly healed and in a few days it would be fine. He looked to the woman half lying on his bed and sitting on the chair that he quirked an eyebrow at her, he hadn't known that she knew the healing arts and it bothered him that he didn't know such a trivial thing about the woman.

It was when he tried to turn back did he become frustrated. His skin didn't lighten to the soft peach that it had been and his was easily becoming angrier that he was stuck. No matter what he tried he was still, blue.

It was the banging of books hitting the ground as Loki furiously looked for something to help him that woke Darcy. She watched as every time he moved that he would twitch, it was hardly noticeable but she noticed it, she had been looking for it.

"Loki, calm down." She said moving towards him till she was only a hairs breath away only to be flung into the bookcase by her neck.

"You, you did this!" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before it finally hit her.

"You were dying." She whispered. "It was going to happen anyway, but if it was to happen naturally you would have died."

His hold on her neck loosened but it was still there.

"Is this what you wanted to see, the monster, I bet Thor, told you all about me didn't he?" He growled. "The beautiful midgardian and the monster; a tale parents can tell their children at night."

"Thor didn't tell me anything." She said looking him in the eyes. It was the first time she got to see them; she didn't want to look away. "You aren't a monster."

He let her go at that stomping angrily towards the other end of the room, growling in anger.

"You once said my vision was like a Jotun's, I didn't know it at the time but it's because you are a-"

"Shut UP!" Loki hollered, wiping his head at her so fast that she had to blink.

"No, I will not shut up, because I can't stand you calling yourself a monster!" The tears in her eyes nearly blinded her but she wasn't stopping. "I can't- I can't see how you can call me beautiful when you can see what I can."

Her confession stopped him.

She watched as he slowly walked towards her, every step deliberate. His wound was still exposed and she was going to tell him how she could bandage it for him, but was stopped when he placed his hand on her cheek, stopping her thinking process.

"I am a monster, I have killed with no remorse, and I have betrayed those who love me." He whispered looking her in the eyes before moving his gaze to her neck, the same neck he had grabbed in anger. "I harm everything I touch."

She didn't answer him right away; instead she placed her small hand on the back of his neck bringing him closer towards her before placing a kiss to his lips. It wasn't a perfect kiss by any means, it was awkward with her being so short and she could feel him tense, whether it was from pain or the fact that she kissed him she didn't know, what surprised her though was that he leaned back down kissing her back, deepening it further, kissing her like a starved man. She guessed in a way he was. Despite the awkwardness she found that the kiss was right. She almost whimpered from the loss of his lips when he pulled away.

"You are the strangest being I have ever met." He whispered on her lips.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention Mischief Man?" She whispered back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kings Bargain

Chapter Text

Loki was asleep, being up after being healed, even partially, had taken a toll out of him. That was a few hours ago and she could finally see the Jotun form fading away, he was still blue but there was patches running up and down his arms where the blue seemed to dissipate, but it would be a long process still: he had only made himself weaker by trying to force the transformation.

Looking down at the tunic she had stolen from Loki before this had all started she saw the remnants of blood and other biological material that seemed to let off a faint odour. Deciding that this would be the best time to change before Loki woke again. In his state she didn't even like leaving to the other room and she rushed making sure to be clean and dressed before exiting the attached bath.

There was a knock on the door and she felt like a dear caught in the headlights, she stayed stalk still, eyes wide and her body didn't seem like it wanted to move till the door was blasted off its hinges.

She saw everything in slow motion. They were fast, only knocking in way to tell her that they were coming. Usually she would have been gone by the first knock, she had mastered the art of escaping long ago even as a child. However she was in new territory, she was on a whole new planet, simply appearing somewhere else wasn't going to happen, but most of all, and she couldn't leave Loki.

So she did what anyone that was trained as she was would do. She threw a blast of energy at them, however this time it was different, and she was different. It wasn't a second later that the force had knocked them back. But something was different. The spell had changed.

A spell is mostly Energy and mathematical equation, What you impute into the equation would spout a result. Depending on the spell, even the position of the moon could change its outcome making the most harmless of spells into the deadliest in a matter of milliseconds.

She was wrong. She didn't just push them away. She tore them from the inside out. Their blood vessels burst; the only sign that they were injured were the red droplets of blood lazily flowing from their ears. Their eyes soon left focus, no longer seeing. They would no longer live, to hear, to see, and never know the warmth of the sun on their skin again.

And it was her fault. She could still feel it, the energy, no, _her_ energy; It was a part of her now. There was no extracting it, that ship had past long ago. She could see them; she could see how the blood played in the light as if teasing her, mocking her. She didn't want them to die. There was no purpose for their death.

No matter how much she wanted to move, she couldn't. It was like an invisible force was keeping her there.

She heard him before she saw him; the bodies at her feet taking presidency in her mind. When he was but a foot away, she looked up at him. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes she tried to speak, to say something but nothing came out. When Loki got closer she backed away from him and he instantly tensed..

She needed him, but she was afraid. What if she accidently killed him too? She had healed him; anyone of those spells she used could have gone wrong.

It felt like an eternity just staring at the man that had taken care of her, the man she had taken care of. It took even longer for her to find her voice.

"I don't want to hurt you." Loki instantly sagged with relief, it confused her.

"You're not going to hurt me." Loki said calmly.

Hesitantly she gave him her hand, watching it as if it could betray her at any moment. She was never a creature of trust and it seemed that she could no longer trust herself. She didn't even know how stable her new found power was.

"It seems not only is she powerful but has no control as well." A booming voice said from the doorway.

In front of her was Odin, King of Asgard; white hair, one eye and all. Loki didn't even take notice that he was half dressed and still blue as the day Odin had found him.

"Hypocritical, for one who does not even know the meaning of control." Loki alleged, his voice cracking, but before he could say any more he felt a small hand on his arm stopping him.

Looking at the woman beside him he saw anger, sadness, confusion, and _mischief_ before she turned her gaze to the King.

"King Odin," She started. "What do we owe the presence of the Pirate King?"

"You mock a King?" Odin demanded.

"I mock a man who does not have all the facts." Darcy said, her grip tightening on to Loki's arm. "I just made a tad of an error while executing my spell, I've seen worse."

It was true that she had seen worse, she had seen twenty-three students parish because of a spell gone wrong, but she had never made such a mistake in her life. "But I also know more about Asgard then you think."

He laughed at that, he didn't believe her. She could kill a handful of his guards on accident and he didn't believe she knew about Asgard.

"Laugh all you want but after Thor, came back down to 'Midgard', by the way that is very insulting. I searched through the archives for anything about you and your kingdom." Loki seemed to look more and more impressed by the human beside him, and he was, not many people were brave enough to speak to the King in such a way. "I know."

She didn't elaborate, she didn't need to, she didn't lie, and he knew it. A kingdom that was worshiped like Gods, were not really gods to the people who knew better. He had underestimated the midgardian, and in that moment he knew that.

"So you see, are you going to let us leave or do we need to make like a Thor, and hammer our way through?" she seemed to rethink her answer before adding. "I don't have a myuh-mew, but I'm sure I can find something."

"We both know, Darcy Lewis, that you wouldn't risk so much." Odin said, an eyebrow raised. "You may survive but what of Loki?"

He was right, even as she was holding onto Loki; he was partially leaning on her for support. If it came to a fight Loki wouldn't make it and she wasn't trained in war tactics.

"If anything happens to Loki then nothing would stop me from blowing your kingdom out of the sky." She said with false bravado, Loki glared at her from beside her about to say something before she shook her head at him.

"Then we are at an impasse."

"Kings bargain." This time Loki did say something.

"What are you doing Darcy?" He asked his voice cracking. "Do you have any idea what you are invoking?"

"Kings Bargain, I have not made one of those since before Thor's birth." Odin said. "How is it that you know of a Kings Bargain, midgardian?"

"I told you, I know." She said as if it solved everything.

"Very well Midgardian, what is it you seek?"

"I will leave Asgard," Loki held on to her tighter. "If you heal and pardon Loki, as you said he is weak."

A pin could have dropped at that moment. Loki seemed to be glaring at her while Odin looked, amused.

"And who says I will let you go?" Odin inquired. "You are powerful, too powerful to be left to your own devices."

"I've been wielding power for years; I just have a tad more now." Darcy stated. "Plus, history has proven that power doesn't lead to victory."

She said this to Loki, more than she did Odin, Loki, who looked as if his world was falling apart and could do nothing to stop it.

"Very well, I want you off Asgard as soon as possible, and if you return it will be your last." There was a finality to his voice, and a wisp of energy settled in the room, the sign that the bargain had been invoked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Just One Step

I'm so, sorry for the wait. I was an idiot and forgot to save any changes before exiting MS Word and lost like three chapters. Unfortunately Chapter Ten was one of them.

Chapter Text

If Darcy thought that passing through the Bifrost was going to be smooth, she would have been wrong. If it wasn't for the fact that she had gone through rougher portals she would have spilled the contents of her stomach when she stepped foot on solid ground.

Odin it appeared to love irony, looking around she found that she was in New Mexico, and she would bet her left foot that it was the same place where she tased Thor. She was on earth, she could do anything, and she could go anywhere. But she couldn't. For some reason her body didn't want to leave knowing that Loki wasn't going to follow her, he was trapped in Asgard and she couldn't go back.

She wanted to scream, yell, and break things. She thought of all the possibilities and their outcomes. She tried to think of some way to get Loki out of Odin's grasp. In a few of the outcomes she died, she didn't think it much of a waste but knew that Loki wouldn't appreciate it. He seemed fond of her being alive, why, she didn't know.

She paced back and forth for a bit but that garnered no results, but pacing never did. The sun was setting and she knew that it was the perfect time to make her way out of the desert. This way she wouldn't have to spend time in the heat, she idly wondered if she would be able to get to town before the sun completely left but doubted it. It's not like there is a town there anymore anyway, but she might be able to make it to the unused mini SHIELD base.

The sun had set an hour ago and Darcy, had forgotten how sand, no matter how unseemly it was got _everywhere,_ she was relieved when she finally reached the 'front' door and instead of rewiring it for access she just stood there. Her fingers were itching to cast the spell, to make the entrance and exit. One spell and she could take be halfway across America. It was only one step, so she took it.

While casting she took the time to actually evaluate her new found power, how it worked with her body and how it reacted to her commands. When she was done she placed her hand on the door and slowly opened it being careful as she still didn't trust herself. When the door was fully open she peaked inside looking at the empty lab.

It was late and she knew that Jane was probably asleep. She idly felt like a teenager sneaking in after being out past curfew. Stepping all the way through she made her way to a chair not realizing that she was leaving behind a trail of sand. It felt like an eternity before the morning traffic made it to her ears and she knew that Jane would be up any moment but before she could move she saw Thor.

"Lady Darcy, I am glad you are well." Thor said jovially. "When did you come back?"

"Sometime during the night, I didn't want to wake Jane." Darcy said.

"Lady Darcy, is something the matter?" Thor asked, it was then that Darcy felt the tears on her face and she wondered when she had started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said before running towards her designated room.

Her room was just like she left it before she left for London, minus her bag that sat on her bed waiting for her. The room was cold and the walls were white and the floors were an unpleasant laminate tile. It was all wrong, she shouldn't be here, and she should be in Asgard helping Loki heal. She could get there, it would take some questionable actions but she could do it.

However she could hear that Jane had woken up and she heard her when she found Thor and when she found out that Darcy was just a few doors away. Darcy practically cringed when Jane started knocking on the door trying to get Darcy's attention. But Darcy didn't want to go out there; she didn't want Jane to see her like this. Growing up she knew that crying was its own weakness and she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry.

Darcy only started to face the music when she heard a different knock from the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Hand

Chapter Text

"Darcy, open up, SHIELD is here and they want to speak with you!" Agitated she fumbled trying to find a pair of shoes before she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She had forgotten that her eyes looked different. Living with Loki, she didn't really have to care what she looked like, and she had to admit, she probably looked horrid for most of her stay with him. Looking around for her spare pair of glasses she gave a thought before placing a spell on them. It wasn't anything major but if she were to wear them her eyes would look normal.

"I'm coming!" Darcy yelled as she exited her room but instead of Jane it was someone else.

She was around Darcy's height with the same stature and they looked mostly similar and the more Darcy looked at the woman the more she wanted to slam the door in her face.

"Aren't you going to put shoe's on?" The woman asked.

"Mom?" Darcy asked confused. "Jane said-"

"She was correct." The woman said.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised." Darcy murmured, trudging past her mother. "So, when did SHIELD acquire you, they needed a good lawyer? Oh, do you have an Agent name?"

Darcy's tone was sarcastic but she kept her eye out for a way out of the oncoming conversation.

"Darcy, dear, you have been gone for a fortnight, SHIELD just wants to know how that was possible."

"Agent Hand, the place is clear." Darcy's mother nodded to the Agent before bringing her attention back to her daughter.

"Agent Hand?" Darcy laughed sarcastically. "What don't like your real name?"

"Darcy-"

"You didn't want to raise me because you worked with big brother, it's okay."

"I'm your mother."

"What I want to know is why you weren't there when I almost got killed by an outer space robot?" Darcy questioned.

"Coulson was on the case, I had no reason to worry." Her mother said nonchalantly.

"Darcy!" Jane squealed holding on to her assistant/intern tightly. "I was so worried."

"Hey Boss-Lady, miss me?" Darcy said completely ignoring her mother.

"OMG, Darcy, I was so worried. When you disappeared I went looking for you and when Thor told me you were recovering on Asgard and-"

"Wait, you went looking for me?" Darcy asked confused.

"Yes, of course, when Ian- which you have to explain to me by the way- called telling me you went missing"

"Oh, well I was just about to tell Agent Hand, here what happened so I may as well tell you."

Darcy dragged them to the kitchen table that and wiped away the sand that had found itself there and she saw Jane give a question look but ignored it.

"So there was an anomaly and I was curious, so I decided to investigate and the next thing I know I'm in an Asgardian cell. I woke up then unceremoniously got kicked out. Odin, is an ass by the way."

Jane snorted at that.

"So, Agent, I think that was what you needed." Darcy said coldly to the woman. "Or do I need to right it out to you only for you to ignore it for twenty odd years."

"I will be in touch." Agent Hand said before walking out the door.

"Sure you will." Darcy mumbled turning her attention back to Jane. "Spill, I want to know what happened when I left."

"Well, Ian came to find me and told me you had disappeared out of thin air. So I made him take me to the old Factory and while trying to find you I slipped and got infected with the energy that I later learned was the Aether."

Darcy blinked, and everything slowly came into focus but kept listening to Jane.

"Apparently, I had been gone for five hours because Ian scared that he lost two people called the cops and shortly after Thor appeared-" Darcy patently listened to Jane as she told her story but a few things popped out; such as Aether and Frigga's death. "-Loki got run through with a sword."

Darcy cringed at that, she knew that wound and if she was asleep as long as she thought she was she knew that Loki had been in pain the hold time and she just wanted to see him more. Darcy was so caught up thinking about how much pain Loki had been in that she almost didn't hear Jane say that Loki had died. After that she didn't even pay attention to the rest of the story.

"Lady Darcy!" Thor smiled, but she didn't smile back, instead she hugged Thor, confusing him to no end. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly.

"If I didn't go looking for the anomaly none of this would have happened." Darcy whispered.

"In the end I believe you brought back my brother." Darcy just snorted at that. "Tis true, I had thought I had lost my brother to madness and then when I thought you dead you are there in his arms."

Darcy let go of Thor tilting her head to the side trying to connect the dots, she didn't remember this ever happening.

"He held on to you and I saw my brother." Thor said. "If he were alive, he would be glad to know that you are."

"Thor…" Darcy paused trying to form her words into a proper sentence. "You should go to Asgard; there is something there that needs you."

She didn't wait for his reply she just left him there, she didn't want to be ominous but she knew that if she said Loki was alive he would want answers she wouldn't be able to answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Trying to Understand

Chapter Text

She did what she was meant to do; Loki was now safe, if not perturbed by the fact that she had sent his brother to save him. However she knew she was in trouble, even with Thor now gone and out of her way she still had to worry about when he came back asking questions she was too afraid to answer. She had protected this secret from everyone she had ever known, not that that was many people. She first kept her secret from her grandfather, her mother wasn't around and she didn't even know who her father was.

If it wasn't for Jane she probably would be gone, faked her death and given herself a new identity. However with the sudden knowledge that her mother was SHIELD really put a damper on the idea as she was sure that the woman would be harder to fool, more so than anyone else.

Plus, Darcy really didn't want to be the person who will bring Brakebills out of the shadows. Not even Morgana had let it slip that there was a school that would hunt down young adults who would learn magic. It wasn't even like she was taught back ally magic, and yes that is a thing, she was taught by one of the most prestigious schools in the world. Quite honestly Darcy even wonders how she even graduated, she never took her studies seriously and those that don't usually either dies by miscalculation or fail and get their mind wiped.

However right now life was going as it usually would and Jane had yet to ask where Thor had gone as she was in the middle of calculations and Darcy could do anything.

So, she told Jane that she was tired and that she was going to take a nap. This was partially true but not fully, she needed to find out what happened to her and the only place she could think of that would help her was Brakebills. Darcy didn't like that she would have to go there again, the new dean wanted to have her write a paper on cellular manipulation and how it effects the body, and she hadn't even finished the basic theory for it let alone test it out but at the moment she was considered one of the far most leading experts and he wanted a paper.

Great guy.

Turns out being an alumnus was worth more than one would think, she had ransacked the library for anything to do with the Aether. The fact alone that she had graduated made the second years eye her with hope. She had even conned a couple of them to get her some food.

The information was found an hour later in a scroll and she had to translate from Iberian. She knew a bit about the Aether from a few of the Asgardian texts that she had read; she even knew that it was an infinity stone but nothing else about it. This scroll however went into more detail. Some texts had called it the fifth element. How it had a roll in science but she knew that what they were talking about was named for the power that had been locked away by Asgard, that is, till a couple of humans had found it.

But the scroll had said more. The Aether bent reality, twisting it to its own means. Its only purpose was to protect itself. It should have killed her, not do, whatever it did.

The human body uses roughly 100Wh, her BMR is 1395.1 meaning she uses around 67Wh at rest, significantly lower than average. However she used another energy that not everyone would be able to use. Scientists have means able to detect it for years; they just see Biophotons, just simply a low light that the naked eye cannot see that can carry information from one cell to the other. They do not completely understand the concept; some magicians from Brakebills had tried to understand the phenomenon that was what Darcy could understand as the bases to magic.

Magicians use this 'energy' as a way to do magic, there is a theory that everyone could use magic but after further study in the area Darcy had come to the understanding that this is simply not true, or else we would have Tony Stark, magician extraordinaire. Even with his intelligence Tony Stark still doesn't have the capability to use it. He could try for hours and years on end and not make a spark.

However she wasn't Tony Stark, she could do magic, she did magic to get out of the desert and she used magic to get to Brakebills.

Somehow, the Aether had bonded with her 'biophotons' she could feel it, and she still couldn't understand why she wasn't dead. She was life and her opposite reality would be that she should be dead. Matter should be dark matter and up would be down.

This wasn't something that she would be able to just simply work out; the mathematics alone would take her weeks to decipher. Going home wasn't going to help either, because as she rested her head on the pillow in her small room, she couldn't sleep. She was missing something and she couldn't pin point it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Thor's Return

Chapter Text

"Darcy?" Jane questioned, a book a familiar book in her hand, a book Darcy had just been writing in. "What is this?"

"A note-book?" Darcy answered wishing she wasn't having this conversation.

"With mathematical equations _I_ can't even read?" Jane said. "Darcy, I know this is yours, I've seen you writing in it all week."

Darcy didn't say anything.

"What's going on?"

"I'm kinda, really smart." Darcy said sheepishly.

"I got that." Jane said holding the book up before flipping through it. "What _language_ is this even?"

"Sanskrit," Darcy said. "Most of what I needed couldn't be translated."

"They are moving…."

"Simple spell, it couldn't be a linear equation, there were too many variables." Darcy said candidly.

Jane only grabbed hold of the book tighter as if contemplating something before she rose the book smacking Darcy with it.

"This whole time you were acting like a dunce when you could have been help!" Yelled Jane between hits.

"I help; I make sure you're alive to do the science!" Darcy said ducking for cover.

"Not what I meant and you know it!" Jane said, walking around her equipment..

"Are you going to slop hitting me or do I need to invest in an Iron suit?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know; are you hiding anything else that I should know?" Jane asked.

"Well Thor is in Asgard to hopefully save Loki… Oh, and Agent hand, is my mother." Darcy said pondering how Thor was going to save Loki, but she was only smacked again.

"What?" Jane said looked like her, her eye twitching.

"You should get that looked at." Darcy said gesturing to Jane's twitch.

"Darcy."

"What, I answered your question?"

Jane finally calmed down dropping the note-book, putting her head on the wall beside her. "What's the equation for?"

Darcy didn't say anything.

"Darcy?" Jane whispered.

"The Aether." Darcy confessed. "Figured I would see why it didn't kill me. It should have Jane, I should be dead."

"When?"

"During the convergence; I stumbled upon it, and it attacked me." Darcy said grabbing a chair. "It shot out towards me but I used the convergence to my advantage. Somehow a small piece of the Aether merged with me; I'm trying to figure out how that was possible."

"This is why you have been running around like a lunatic for the past few days?" Jane asked, but Darcy only looked away. "It's not the Aether that is bothering you, is it?"

"When did you get so intuitive?" Darcy joked.

"It's what I did when Thor left the first time." Jane admitted. "I just had more ice cream in-between science."

"That is true, but you fell for the superhero." Darcy said without thinking, and if Jane heard her she didn't acknowledge that she did.

Didn't take long for everything to go back to normal, Darcy didn't know why she hadn't told Jane sooner, she hadn't expected that she would tell Jane everything, even though she hadn't, but it was most of it –if condensed. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Thor, alone, with no Loki at his side. Without thinking she sprinted over to Thor checking for any sign that Loki was masking his presence.

"He isn't here Lady Darcy." Thor said. "Father has forbidden him from leaving, not that he had wished to come."

Darcy stepped back as if slapped.

"Did he say anything." Darcy asked, her voice clipped.

"No." Darcy nodded.

"But…?"

"Loki was pardoned, but he must still pay for his crimes, he will stay on Asgard." Thor said sadly.

"He thinks I've betrayed him doesn't he." Thor didn't answer. "I can't say I blame him."

"Loki, I once believed that nothing could cage him, and then he was sent to the dungeons." Thor paused. "However he is no longer in a cell and Asgard has many secrets."

"Why are you helping me?" Darcy questioned.

"My brother has many faces, many of which I have never known, many I still do not know. However with you he shows a face I do whe" Thor said looking at Jane.

Darcy raised her eyebrow at that, giving Thor a knowing smirk.

"I see you have been in my brother's presence too long, you have adopted his expressions." Jested Thor.

"So, how are we going to save him?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not saving my brother; if memory serves you are the one that started this." Thor said leaving her in favour of Jane.

"But I can't go to Asgard…" but she could and she smiled.


End file.
